


Серость

by angel_aura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Небо с самого утра серое - того оттенка, который приобретает постельное белье, в день покупки искрящееся своей белизной, как снег в солнечный зимний полдень, теперь же застиранное до неузнаваемости. Такое же серое, как ее жизнь.





	Серость

Небо с самого утра серое - того оттенка, который приобретает постельное белье, в день покупки искрящееся своей белизной, как снег в солнечный зимний полдень, теперь же застиранное до неузнаваемости. Оно остается таким весь день: она видит его в окно квартиры, когда просыпается и завтракает подгоревшим тостом, обжигаясь горчащим кофе, автобуса - пока едет на учебу, сцепляя подрагивающие пальцы рук в перчатках почти до боли в тщетных попытках их согреть. 

Серость заглядывает в полную людей аудиторию, пока она делает заметки за тараторящей преподавательницей, честно стараясь внимательно ее слушать, несмотря на веки, после спасибо, если четырех часов сна норовящие сомкнуться против ее воли, и обволакивающие шепотки однокурсниц и однокурсников. Серость эта пронзительная и неприятная до рези в глазах, а глаза у нее и без того болят, поэтому в окно она не смотрит. Да и некогда: один взгляд мельком будет стоить шести пропущенных фраз, пять из которых, скорее всего, пригодятся на экзамене, а все шесть - никогда не пригодятся в жизни. Так что она предпочитает слушать и записывать, не отвлекаясь вообще ни на что. Исключение - вода в бутылке на парте, не способная прогнать ни головную боль, ни смутное чувство родства с выброшенной на берег рыбой, зато дающая возможность ощутить, что хоть что-то - объем выпитой за сутки воды, например, - находится у нее под контролем.

Разговоры с одногруппницами - состояние их всех варьируется от «более-менее бодрячком» до «дай бог не свалиться прямо здесь и сейчас, не хватало еще одного долга для полного счастья» - проходят практически на автомате. Она пьет воду, слушает чужие новости, советы и жалобы, кивает и даже вроде бы шутит, то и дело жалея о том, что вообще рот раскрыла. Кто-то смеется, и так же на автомате она решает, что над ней. Стыд разевает зубастую пасть и кусает больно, до невидимой крови и дыр на месте укуса. Она будет возвращаться к этому моменту по пути домой, за работой над рефератом, который кровь из носу нужно сдать, и в постели - в два часа ночи, если повезет. Пару недель, может, месяц. К нему и к одному своему ответу невпопад во время занятия. И к минусу возле красивой цифры «пять» на листке с тестом.

На улице после занятий холодно и быстро темнеет. Возле ворот снова накурено и мокро из-за прошедшего днем дождя. Она прощается с подругами, переходит улицу и остается ждать автобус на остановке, глядя им, громкой и дружной компанией удаляющимся в противоположную сторону, вслед.

В автобусе столпотворение, болото под ногами и чье-то алкогольное амбре, стремительно распространяющееся по салону. Рядом незнакомая женщина ругается по телефону с незнакомым мужчиной, не стесняясь в выражениях, и она слушает эту ругань, пусть и громкую, но не бьющую по ушам так, как музыка в наушниках. Голова так и не проходит. Она думает о домашнем задании на шесть или восемь строк в ежедневнике, полупустом холодильнике и бумагах, за которыми нужно зайти в деканат на этой неделе. Желательно после обеда. Когда все сыты, спокойны и не заинтересованы в том, чтобы съесть ее.

До подъезда она добирается нервным быстрым шагом, крепко сжимая в кармане ключи. Поблизости никого не видно, и это нервирует еще сильнее. Три лестничных пролета - почти бегом, ведь свет горит лишь на одном, поворот ключей в замке. Рывок - дверь закрывается. Еще рывок - загорается свет в тесной прихожей. Дома.

В квартире пусто, прохладно и темно. Она стаскивает с ног обувь и бережно ставит на коврик - меньше всего хочется отмывать полы от побочных эффектов октября-месяца. Моет руки теплой водой, которая кажется кипятком после ледяного ветра снаружи, залезающего в рукава пальто, в карманы и под резинки перчаток. Шипит - дает о себе знать обветренная еще в сентябре кожа. Не помогают ни крема, ни перчатки, ни тем более торопливые небрежные прикосновения грубоватого полотенца.

Возле холодильника она, уже в домашней одежде, греющей довольно слабо, останавливается, схватившись за ручку и в задумчивости время от времени барабаня по ней короткими, не знающими ни ножниц, ни пилок, а знающими лишь зубы, ногтями. Наконец качает головой и отпускает ручку, вместо этого щелкая кнопкой чайника. Желудок с ней не согласен, видевший еду в последний раз около четырех часов назад, но ее это мало беспокоит. Это потом она проглотит четыре котлеты из пяти и примерно столько же бутербродов с сыром, помоет посуду, изо всех сил стараясь не реветь. А пока что она заваривает невыносимо крепкий чай и садится за домашнюю работу.

Заданий оказывается не так много. Сомнительный повод для радости, думает она, сверля взглядом файл с недописанным рефератом. Она не притрагивалась к нему вот уже две недели, а до сдачи остались считанные дни. Она не уверена в качестве, сомнения забивают голову, парализуя все мыслительные процессы, а руки дрожат от тревоги и страха совершить ошибку.

Злосчастный минус за тест. Девять баллов вместо десяти за предыдущее задание. Преподавательница, как и всегда, переводит результат в «пять», но она-то знает, что это не «пять». Это не «отлично» и не «Вы молодец». Это девять из десяти возможных. Девять, когда могло быть десять. Этого мало. Недостаточно. Стараний, усилий, действий, прилежания.

У соседки по парте за тест стояла «пятерка». Безо всяких минусов.

«Потому что, в отличие от меня, она старалась. Потому что она знает. Я такой никогда не буду».

Она смаргивает слезы и принимается за реферат, чей значок на рабочем столе за все это время ей знатно опостылел. Она работает, часто потирая глаза и зажмуриваясь, чтобы избавиться от неприятных ощущений в них. Поначалу процесс идет через силу, она перечитывает уже написанное и балансирует на грани истерики, стараясь понять, как продолжить, теряясь в абзацах, пока спустя пару страниц не возвращает себе спокойствие.

К девяти часам вечера ей остается оформить список использованной литературы, и она с чистой совестью записывает это как задачу на завтра, между ежедневным «домашнее задание» и периодически появляющимся «вынести мусор». Когда она проверяет расписание на следующие два дня, ей приходит сообщение от подруги. Она улыбается уголками губ, отодвигает ежедневник и тетради и на час-полтора уходит из этого мира в красочные рассказы подруги о том, как прошел день, кто идиот, а кто - солнышко-лапушка-звездочка, о ее желаниях, планах и целях.

«А ты как?»

Она вспоминает о неловком разговоре, за который тут же становится еще стыднее, чем раньше. О минусе. Об обеде, состоявшем из яблока и чашки растворимого кофе. О раскалывающейся голове и поджимающих сроках сдачи реферата.

Печатает: «Хорошо», - и тут же добавляет: «Так что там с психологией?»

В обсуждение ненужных и бестолковых предметов вклинивается одногруппница с просьбой по учебе. Она отвлекается и отвечает с приятным чувством собственной полезности. Ей нравится помогать - это временно, на пару мгновений, но реабилитирует ее перед самой собой за все то, что она успела натворить за день. Потом отвлекается еще раз и записывает студентке из параллели голосовое сообщение с подробным объяснением задания и своим мнением о нем в придачу, которого никто не просил, поэтому она поспешно удаляет первую попытку и записывает еще раз.

Подруга на другом конце города, поделившись с ней своими наполеоновскими планами на следующие полгода, уходит в душ. Она оглаживает бока телефона пальцами, все еще улыбаясь каким-то своим путаным мыслям и фантомному вдохновению, возникшему после разговора. Вдруг она вспоминает о том самой идее, что пришла ей в голову в автобусе, когда она разглядывала испоганенный непогодой городской пейзаж в грязное, в подтеках, стекло. Идея для зарисовки, которая, возможно, станет рассказом, а может, и прологом или эпизодом целой книги. Задумка разворачивается у нее перед глазами, как объемные картинки, прячущиеся в разворотах дорогих сборников детских сказок, обретая предысторию, обрастая деталями, наполняясь дополнительными значениями. Персонажи двигаются и говорят, реплики рождаются на ходу, задний план оживает как-то сам собой, стихийно: птичьи крики, хмурое небо, плеск воды в нерабочем фонтане, когда какой-то ребенок, появившийся там из ниоткуда, бросает в него монету, загадывая желание. Удерживая мысль, картинку, у которой вместо цветов и оттенков - слова, она достает блокнот. Немного пыльный, похороненный под скопом распечаток и черновиков - так давно она к нему не прикасалась. Открывает на чистой странице, чтобы занести над ней ручку, к которой по руке ее, по венам стекаются реки ярких, точных донельзя оборотов, берущие начало в самом сердце, вдруг загоревшемся, и...

Застыть, не решаясь вывести ни единой буквы. Не зная, что выводить. Что писать. Каким образом. С чего начать. С ощущением потерянности и ушедшей из-под ног земли. Чувствуя себя так, словно все, что есть у нее внутри, сама она - это спортзал в ветхом здании сельской школы, так что его и так продувает насквозь, еще и окна вдобавок раскрыты нараспашку, так что не задерживается там ни одна пылинка. Ни одна мысль. Ни единого образа. Ни единой строчки.

Чувствуя цепи на руках, мешающие сдвинуть ту, что держит ручку, с места. Чувствуя пустоту.

Она откладывает ручку в сторону и убирает блокнот, кусая губы чуть не до крови. Потом вновь берет его в руки и пишет медленно и еле видно несколько слов, чтобы не забыть об этой идее. Она обязательно к ней вернется. Развернет, как следует, расскажет. Просто сегодня не тот день.

Таких страниц в блокноте уже несколько, они идут друг за другом, и она до сих пор не принялась ни за одну из идей, изложенных на них размашистым сомневающимся почерком. Ей не хватает времени и мешает страх.

В одиннадцать она идет на кухню за стаканом воды. Бутерброды. Котлеты. Соленые брызги из глаз. Тяжесть и всепоглощающее чувство собственной никчемности. Поздний ужин от шеф-повара.

В двенадцать часов она делает над собой усилие, прекращает листать веб-страницы, посвященные диетам разной степени экстремальности, и идет в ванную. Скребет ногтями по коже, ощупывает выступающий живот и бока под струями воды из душа. Утыкается лбом во влажную плитку и дышит глубоко, наполняя легкие до отказа. Чистит зубы, чтобы точно больше ничего не съесть.

В час ночи она лежит в кровати без сна, глядя в потолок. Боль в голове потихоньку проходит - она все же выпила таблетку. Вообще-то три, но это не так важно. Нужно было сделать это еще утром, но она полагалась на чудодейственное: «Само пройдет, не впервой».

Она думает, что так жить дальше нельзя. В бесконечной беготне, усталости, ненависти, чувстве вины и притворстве. В стыде: за слова, смех, еду, поздний ответ на сообщение, оценку на полбалла ниже, чем хотелось. Нет, чем надо. Кому надо? Прячась за улыбками и участливыми вопросами - глухой кирпичной стеной. В жгучей зависти к тем, кто стройнее, меньше размером, ниже ростом. В постоянном самобичевании. 

Она думает о холодной ванне, постепенно наполнявшейся водой. О совершенно случайных догадках по поводу того, каковы шансы разбиться, если сорваться с третьего этажа учебного корпуса. Или с четвертого - где шанс выше? Думает, и вместе с уже привычной истиной: «Так было бы лучше, всем лучше» - приходит страх. Она ведь и вправду может не выдержать.

В конце концов, окна имеют свойство открываться. На проветривание: коридоров, аудиторий. Рубашек на теле того, кто стоит на подоконнике.

В нижнем ящике письменного стола прячется небольшая картонная коробка, в каких дарят подарки. Она сползает с кровати, вытаскивает ее и открывает, свет настольной лампы выхватывает открытки, пару писем, фотографии, вырезки из тетрадей с шутливыми надписями и рисунками. Она перебирает их дрожащими руками, вчитывается в чернильные буквы - красные, синие, черные, выстраивающиеся в пожелания, поздравления и попросту слова, напитанные любовью и солнцем.

Ди-да. Ди-да*.

Она засыпает с красными глазами, забитым носом и твердым намерением утром первым делом выбросить к чертям весы. Плевать, сколько они там стоили. Она решает, что перестанет переживать. Перестанет думать так много, паниковать раньше времени. Начнет нормально есть и вовремя ложиться спать. Начнет говорить и делиться. А когда отступит усталость, когда появятся силы, она напишет обо всем, о чем так давно думала. Она знает, что так все и будет, когда она встанет следующим утром.

Небо с самого утра серое - того оттенка, который приобретает постельное белье, в день покупки искрящееся своей белизной, как снег в солнечный зимний полдень, теперь же застиранное до неузнаваемости. Она просыпается и решает взвеситься в последний раз, прежде чем отправить весы в мусорное ведро. Смотрит на цифры и решает, что этим утром обойдется чашкой кофе. И вовсе не потому, что бутерброды и котлеты отразились на этих самых цифрах. Просто ей честно не хочется есть. А весы она задвигает обратно под кровать. Перед самым ее выходом из дома в осеннюю промозглую слякоть преподавательница присылает на почту результаты очередного теста.

Небо по-прежнему серое, когда она едет в автобусе на учебу, и даже ее алеющие (как) от сильных пощечин щеки кажутся темно-серыми.

**Author's Note:**

> *嘀嗒嘀嗒 - (dīdā) - звукоподражание капающей воде (кит.)


End file.
